Padres de cuidado!
by ODDNana7
Summary: ¿Que?, ¿un bebé?, ¿es tuyo? O ¿es mio?
1. Chapter 1

**AU,OcC**

 **Bebé**

El lugar estaba en silencio, el pequeño departamento solo era iluminado por los rayos del sol, había tranquilidad en el lugar hasta que una serie de alarmas comenzaron a sonar

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La habitación estaba en extremo ordenada, en el armario la ropa estaba por color y no había nada fuera de lugar, un joven de contextura delgada, alto y bastante pálido vestía un traje azul, su camisa de vestir y una corbata roja, vio la hora en el reloj y cálculo que podría desayunar algo ligero y salió de su habitación, no sin antes revisar que todo estuviera en orden y poner el reloj en su lugar

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En la habitación del lado un joven pelicastaño buscaba un abrigo para ese día, encontró uno color verdoso además ponerse sus típicas gafas oscuras, vio si no olvidaba nada para después salir

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Al salir de su habitación fue hacia la cocina para encontrarse con uno de los demás habitantes del lugar comiendo su acostumbrado desayuno verde

_Buenos días, Shino-kun_

Este solo asintió en respuesta para servirse su acostumbrado café, el silencio se volvió hacer, cuando un grito y un golpe se hizo en el departamento

_Despertó_obvio el Aburame, viendo asentir a su compañero

Unos minutos después un rayo café pasaba por el lugar aún tratando de abotonarse la camisa y con el cabello desastroso se hacía presente el último inquilino hacia su aparición

_Vas tarde_dijo con su típica sonrisa

_No,si no me dices, no me doy cuenta_le respondió mientras tomaba una dona y la ponía en su boca y al mismo tiempo tomaba sus llaves para salir del lugar

_¿Crees, que ya lo noto?_el otro se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a la puerta, él también lo siguió, justo cuando abrían la puerta su compañero entraba como loco al lugar

_¿Donde esta?_murnuraba_¿donde?, ¿Donde?_grito

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Estaba limpiando la acera frente al restaurante, cuando vio bajar a uno de los inquilinos de arriba

_Buenos días, Sai - chan_saludo la mujer de ojos rojizos

_Buenos días, Kurenai - san_saludo mientras hacia una reverencia_ya realice el deposito de este mes_

Vio como él joven se iba despacho de decir esto, tan puntual y ordenado como siempre, siguió en su labor cuando vio a otro de sus inquilinos

_Buenos días, Shino - chan_

Este solamente levanto su mano a modo de saludo y siguió su camino

_Este muchacho_negó con su cabeza

Minutos después un rayos castaño pasaba por el lugar

_Buenos días, Kiba - chan_

Este voltio y agitó su mano mientras gritaba

_Buenos días, Kurenai_y seguía corriendo

_Tarde otra vez_dijo la mujer mientras negaba y entraba a su casa /restaurante

Una bella joven rubia se paro enfrente de las escaleras que daban al departamento, suspiro y comenzó a subirla

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Llego a su oficina, acomodada los informes que necesitaría esa mañana cuando alguien toco a su puerta

_Pase_siguió ordenando los informes, cuando alzó la mirada_Sarutobi - sama_

_Deja la formalidad muchacho, y vamos la junta esta por empezar_

Asintió y siguió a su jefe..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Colocó sus utensilios en la mesa de trabajo, extendió la tela con la que trabajaría en la mesa y comenzó a medir, cuando de pronto sintió que lo tomaban del hombro

_Buenos días, Shino-kun_le saludo una hermosa peliazul de ojos perla

_Hinata_saludo, vio como ella se sonrojaba para después extenderle un paquete_¿Que es?_

_Es el pastel de chocolate, que te gusta Shino-kun_respondió con una sonrisa

Vio el paquete y asintió para seguir con su labor, ella bajo su cabeza para después escuchar

_¿Irás a felicitar a Kiba?_

Lo vio sorprendida para después sonreír y asentir

_Claro es mi amigo_vio su reloj_Debido irme o se me hará tarde_

Cuando la sitio lejos no pudo evitar suspirar

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Iba tarde, no iba muy tarde, corría con todas sus fuerzas iba tan rápido que no, noto haber chocado con alguien

_Ten cuidado_se quejo la rubia

Él no la escucho y siguió avanzado hasta que llegó a su destino, abrió las puertas haciendo que todas las personas del lugar lo vieran

_Inozuka - san, ¿Que es esa forma de entrar?_

_Lo...siento_decía mientras trataba de tomar aire

_Llega quince minutos tarde_declaró uno de los presentes

_Lo se pero..._antes de que terminará de hablar fue interrumpido

_Terminemos con esto, comienze_ordenó un hombre con barba y un cigarrillo en la boca

_Esta bien_suspiro y saco una carpeta_Mi nombre es Kiba Inozuka y haré mi defensa en la carrera de Veterinaria_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Estaba muerto de cansancio, ya que había llegado tarde a su defensa, le habían puesto una sanción no sabría nada hasta mañana, llego al departamento entro y busco una cerveza la iba a tomar cuando se percató de algo, justo en eso hicieron su entrada los demás inquilinos del lugar

_Ehh, ya estas aquí_saludo él Uchiha, mientras el Aburame solo lo saludaba alzando su mano_¿Kiba?_pregunto

Este solo pudo señalar al frente haciendo que los otros lo mirarán entrañados sin entender

_Si este es otro de tus juegos Kiba_regaño el ojimiel

_Bebé_grito el Inozuka haciendo ver al frente a los otros dos, una preciosa criatura de no más de ocho meses les de volvió la mirada con sus hermosos ojos azules sonriendo

_¿Bebé?_dijeron al unísono para luego verse entre ellos_bebé_gritaron

_¿Como?_pregunto Sai

_Creo que tu sabes, muy bien, como se hacen los niños_respondió mordaz el Inozuka

_¿Y tu no?_le debatir el Uchiha

Mientras ambos se ponían a discutir, Shino se acerco a la pañalera sobre la mesa para revisarla, adentro habían pañales, toallitas, ropita y demás cosas de bebé pero lo le llamo la atención fue una nota, la cual leelo para poder los colores del rostro

_Calmense_alzó la voz para llamar la atención de los otros dos, quienes se tenían del cuello_leean_les dijo mientras les daba la nota en la cual se leía

 _Cuidalo un tiempo, después de todo eres Su PADRE_

Los colores del rostro de los demás perdieron color se vieron de nuevo entre ellos ¿Quien era el padre?, todo quedo en silencio hasta que el llanto del bebé lo corto


	2. Chapter 2

**AU, OcC**

 **Visita Inesperada**

El bebé no paraba de llorar y ellos no salían de su estupor, hasta que el bebé lloro más fuerte voltearon a verlo para encontrar su oscuro cabello sudado y su rostro rojo

_¿Como hacemos, para que pare de llorar?_se quejo el Inozuka tapándose sus sensibles oídos_Callenlo_demandó

Los otros dos sabían cuán sensibles eran oídos del Inozuka, se preocuparon aunque sinceramente ellos tampoco aguantaban el llanto del pequeño

_¿Que hacemos?_pregunto ahora desesperado el Uchiha, apuntando al pequeño

Shino saco su teléfono celular del bolsillo

_Formas de callar el llanto de un bebé_pregunto en altavoz

Estas son las formas de tranquilizar el llanto de un bebé, y estas son las páginas que hablan sobre el tema

Miraron la larga lista que el navegador había encontrado

_¿Quien sabe, como hacer un biberón?_

Ninguno contesto mientras se miraban entre sí

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Odiaba ser tan malo en los juegos de la suerte

_¿Que hay que hacer después de el agua y la leche?_

_Ehh Kiba ¿Usaste agua calentada verdad?_

Lo vio negar para volver a la cocina, el bebé no paraba de llorar, unos minutos después el Inozuka volvió aparecer con un biberones algo

_¿No crees que tiene mucha agua?_pregunto el Aburame ahora

_¿Lo mediste, como decía la receta?_

Lo vieron volver a la cocina mientras negaban con la cabeza, Kiba volvió de nuevo

_Temperatura ideal, medidas exactas, todo como en las indicaciones_

_Si, la tercera es la vencida_lo molesto Sai, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta

Le dieron el biberón pero el pequeño lo rechazo, y siguió llorando

_No creo que sea hambre_obvio el Uchiha

_¿Que es lo siguiente, en la lista?_pregunto el Aburame que sostenía al bebé

_Sueño, es bueno que este en un ambiente callados, tranquilo y oscuro además de musica o colores relajantes_

Leyó el Inozuka, un lugar oscuro, cálido ambos vieron a Sai

_¿Mi habitación?, no no lo creo_

_Me queme tres veces, mi mejor traje esta manchado y no quieres saber donde tengo lechero polvorizada_le grito el Inozuka mientras se acercaba a él_Tu nos prestarás, tus maldita habitación_

_Esta bien pero deja de gritar asustas más al niño_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Estaban en la habitación del Uchiha quien puso un plástico contra las manchas debajo del bebé, había buscado música de bebés en el Internet, el pequeño se estaba quedando dormido

_Salgamos_susurro Shino, justamente salían por la puerta cuando otra llanto se hizo presente

_¿Y ahora que?_se quejo el lobuno

Pero su respuesta fue encontrada por su nariz al instante

_Que hedor_se quejo poniendo sus manos en la nariz_alguien murió aquí

Se acercaron al pequeño que no paraba de llorar, olieron cerca del pañal y se alejaron de este con rapidez, y como venían haciendo toda la noche, se miraron entre si

_Quemaduras_se defendió el de mirada lobuna

_Mi cuarto apesta y hay baba en mi cama_lloriquiaba Sai_MI CAMA_y los vio

Ambos clavaron su mirada entonces el gafas y este solo pudo suspirar

_Ve por la pañalera_

El Inozuka fue por ella y se la acerca

_Sai ocuparé tu asistencia, en esta misión_

_¿Porque?_

_Tu habitación se podría ensuciar_lo vio a los ojos_por error

Rápidamente Sai se acerco con un pañuelo a modo de cubre bocas

_Toallitas_midió mientras abría el pañal sucio, tomo las toallitas y comenzo a limpiar

_Talco_aplicó el polvo blanco

_Pañal_se lo colocó y puso los pegadores_listo

Horror eso se pintaba en el rostro de Sai, su cama estaba llena de... y su pobre suelo

_Se le pasara_dijo el Inozuka al verlo haci, restándole importancia, mientras Shino asentia

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Dos horas después_

El departamento estaba hecho un desastre, el bebé dormido en un cojin, en la alfombra que se encontraba en medio de la sala, y los tres estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor

_Ya_dijo Kiba mientras se paraba_Ya hablemos_

_No es mio_se defendió el Uchiha_Es más probable que sea de Kiba porque de Shino.._

_Estoy de acuerdo_le interrumpió el Aburame_Es el más mujeriego_

_Ehh_se quejo este_¿Porque Shino no?, lo vi con una pelirroja la otra vez, que estaba basta buena_

_Es una modelo con la que trabajo, no es mi tipo_

_Claro, tu tipo es ojos plata y hermosa_

Ese comentario puso el ambiente tenso, incluso Sai con su forma tan rara de ser comprendió que había hecho mal

_¿Y porque, no puede ser Sai?_

Acusó el Inozuka, sentándose en la mesa apuntando al Uchiha

_Temari_fue tranquila respuesta

_¿Quien dijo, que no puedes engañarla?_esta vez atacó el Aburame

_¿Que, ustedes creen, que quiero acabar en el desierto?_

A todos los presentes les recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en los cuñados de Sai

_¿Prueba de ADN?_

_Si sale positiva ¿Te harías cargo?_

El silencio se hizo como parte de la negación, el cual de nuevo fue roto, pero esta vez por la puerta

_Ignorenlo_recomendó el Inozuka

De nuevo la puerta sonó y el Uchiha se paro y vio a través del mirador

_No creo podamos ignorarlo_

_¿Porque?_

_Hinata esta tocandola_

Y como habían hecho toda la noche se vieron entre si


	3. Chapter 3

**AU, OcC, Aclaración en esta historia Sai es un Uchiha, muchas gracias por los comentarios**

 **Naruto**

Nadie se movía hasta que volvieron a tocar

_¿Que hacemos?_dijo el ojicastaño desesperado_¿Seguro Hinata quiere felicitarme, y yo vestido así?_

Shino se tenso un poco al escuchar a su amigo, Sai los vio y no pudo evitar suspirar, al saber lo que pasaba ahí y los otros dos ignoraban

_Ehh, Kiba_le llamo_¿No es más importante lo del bebé?_

Cierto pensaron el bebé y voltearon a verlo, aún estaba dormido

_¿Si lo ponemos, en la habitación de Kiba?_

_Ehh ¿Porque?_se quejo este

_Porque Hinata nunca entraría a tu habitación_declaró el Uchiha

_Esta bien_

Se movió hacia la puerta para abrirle a la Hyuga, mientras Shino tomaba al bebé y se lo llevaba a la habitación del Inozuka

_¡Hinata!_grito el Inozuka mientras abrazaba a la Hyuga

Esta le devolvió el abrazo aplastante al Inozuka

_Kiba - kun_saludo por fin cuando esté la dejo respirar_Felicidades_dijo mientras le extendía un paquete forrado en papel azul

Este lo tomo con bastante alegría mientras se sentaba en el sofá y lo abría sacando de este una camisa rojiza de botones, bastante elegante

_Gracias, Hinata_agradeció mientras se acercaba a abrazar de nuevo a la Hyuga, mientras está lo aceptaba

_¿Y Shino-kun?_pregunto sonrojada

Esta simple pregunta pareció cambiar el ambiente de tranquilidad y felicidad

_El esta en su habitación_se apresuró a decir Sai

_Iré a verlo_dijo mientras se levantaba

_No puedes_negaron ambos al parecer para obstruirle el paso a Hinata_Estas enfermo_invento el Inozuka

El rostro de Hinata se lleno de preocupación y esto hizo que el Kiba sintiera un hoyo en el estómago sabía porque era pero decidió ignorarlo y tratar de que Hinata no viera al niño

_Si es hací, con mayor razón debo verlo_insistió la Hyuga

_No_grito Sai, asustando a Hinata, que nunca lo había escuchado gritar en el tiempo que se conocían,_es muy contagioso y no quieres enfermarte_

_No importa, es Shino-kun_se defendió mientras se les escabullia a los chicos

Llego a la habitación del Aburame, y abrió sin tocar por lo preocupada que estaba, encontrándose un Shino recostado con el cobertor hasta el pecho y con los ojos cerrados

_Shino-kun_llamo preocupada, y demás lo veian incrédulos desde el marco de la puerta, ella le tocó la frente_Tiene fiebre, iré a la farmacia_dijo mientras salía apresurada hacia la puerta, cuando está se cerró, pudieron respirar

_¿Como?_

_Los escuche, y conociendo a Hinata, era mejor hacerse el enfermo_

_¿Y ahora como haremos?, si Hinata cree que Shino esta enfermo, no se irá_

Se pusieron a pensar, necesitaban que la Hyuga se fuera definitivamente para que no descubrieran al bebé

_Dejemos que Hinata, haga de enfermera_propuso el Uchiha_Si Hinata esta pendiente de Shino y este se recupera mágicamente y listo_

Los otros asistieron pero nunca se miraron a los ojos en especial porque este momento les traía un recuerdo que no era grato

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Desde que Hinata había vuelto de la farmacia, había estado pendiente del Aburame, no había abandonado la habitación de este, mientras Sai la vigilaba, Kiba cuidaba que el bebé no despertará

_¿Te sientes mejor?_pregunto por quinta vez la Hyuga

_Si, no deberías preocuparte_

_Sabes que puedo evitarlo_dijo ella bajando su mirada_Tu sabes que yo te a..

_Hinata, por favor_reprendio el viéndola y clavando su mirada miel en la perla

La puerta se abrió y apartó la mirada de la Shino, él cual voltio a ver la puerta, encontrándose una lobuna y de nuevo se instalaba el pesado ambiente

_Yo, yo_tarmudio la Hyuga ganándose la mirada de ambos hombres_creo debo irme_

Ella se paro y paso por donde Kiba que aún no se movía del marco

_Nos vemos, Kiba - kun_este solo asintió, y ella no pudo evitar bajar su cabeza_felicidades de nuevo

En cuanto ella se perdió por el pasillo, ambos volvieron a verse

_Si fuera otro tipo, si fuera cualquier otro_mumuraba el Inozuka

_Lo se_fue la respuesta del ojimiel, sin dejar que su amigo terminará la frase

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vio a la Hyuga salir por el pasillo y por como venía, sabía que había pasado, pobre chica, no era su culpa, si no de esos dos

_¿Se va, ya Hinata San?_

_Ah, si Sai - san_respondió ida la Hyuga, justamente la puerta del departamento se abría cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar_Ehh ¿Un bebé?_pregunto la Hyuga volteando a ver al Uchiha_¿Sai-san?_le pregunto

Este solamente sonrio, mientras Kiba y Shino se daban un manotazo en la frente, el pequeño volvió a llorar más fuerte y Hinata por naturaleza se movio hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto del pequeño, al entrar a la habitación de Kiba, se encontró con una imagen que le movio el corazón, el pequeño ojiazul estaba llorando a moco tendido, su mameluco amarillo tenía un montón de manchas y el pañal estaba mal puesto

_Hinata - chan, yo te puedo explicar_entro corriendo a la habitación el Inozuka acompañado de los otros dos

Hinata los ignoro y tomo al pequeño en brazos y mientras lo arrullaba, voltio a ver a los tres hombres

_¿ Tiene biberón?_pregunto

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El pequeño estaba jugando con el cabello azulino de Hinata, se encontraba comido, cambiado y ahora portaba un mameluco verde, que contrastaba con su piel, los tres hombres la miraban dos de ellos embelesados

_¿De quien es el bebé?_pregunto la chica, jugando con el pequeño

Los tres perdieron la sonrisa ante la mirada perlada, como siempre el Inozuka abrió la boca

_Sobrino de Sai_respondió

_Ehh, pensé que Sai-san, no tenía hermanos_dijo pensativa, mientras le sonría al bebé

Este sonrio mientras le daba un codazo a Kiba, el cual se retorcio del dolor

_Cierto no tengo hermanos_y vio a Shino en busca de ayuda

_Es de uno de los primos de Sai_

_Ah, No sabía que Itachi o Sasuke habían tenido un bebé_

_Es porque... es de Shisui_respondió con rapidez el Uchiha

_No conocía, que tuvieras otros primos_vio que el pequeño se estaba quedando dormido_¿Y como se llama?_

Silencio, se vieron entre ellos, buscando un nombre pero parecía que sus cabezas habían dejado de funcionar

_Naruto, se llama Naruto_bueno no todas las cabezas pero funcionaba no exactamente la más brillante

_¿Naruto?, que nombre más extraño_se sonrio la Hyuga

_Es que les gustaba el ramen_respondió rascándose los castaños cabellos y sintió otro golpe en sus costillas

_Se durmió_informo Hinata_¿Donde esta la cuna?_

La vieron como si hubiera dicho una palabra en otro idioma ya sonrio y negó con su cabeza

_Si lo cuidaras Sai-san, deberías conseguir al menos un corral_

Este asintió y la Hyuga le entregó el bebé mientras Shino la acompañaba a buscar un transporte, después de unos minutos este regreso y se lanzó al sofá junto con Kiba, al rato llego Sai y también se recosto en este, suspiraron, ese día había sido de locos y los que le faltaban


End file.
